


Sex in the Rain

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest 'Fuckit List' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinky, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Wincest - Freeform, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always wanted to have sex in the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Rain

Sam was driving for the first time in awhile, and of course it was raining. Actually, it was not just raining it was pouring, there was a terrible storm and they were right in the middle of it. Rain was beating down against the windshield so hard it was almost impossible to see where they were going. Sam was leaning forward as far as he could to see out, but he was thinking that they should probably pull over. He glanced over at Dean, he was grinning and looking out the window. Sam smiled to himself, he remembered that Dean loved storms and when they were kids he always loved going out and getting drenched by the rain. He looked over at Sam and his smile widened. Sam saw a glint in his eye and knew he was dying to go out in the rain.

"You want to pull over, don't you?"

Dean nodded and rolled his window down, sticking his head out and looking to see if there was somewhere to go. "Pull over behind that building over there."

Sam laughed, Dean's hair normally looked perfect, he always tried to play it off like he didn't do anything to his hair or care what it looked like but it always seemed to have this perfect little section of hair flipped up in the front just right. Right now Dean's hair was soaked and sticking up everywhere, and it looked incredibly sexy. Sam also noticed that there were beads of water on his long dark eye lashes. Sam was starting to get horny, and he figured he would pull over and let Dean play around in the rain then he would pull him into the back seat to play around with him.

Sam pulled in front of the building and was about to put the car in park when Dean put his hand over his to stop him from shifting the gear. "No, I said to pull _behind_   the building."

Sam didn't know what difference it made where they parked if Dean was just going to be getting out but he figured if they ended up messing around it would be best to be behind the abandoned building rather than parked in front of it. Sam drove around to the alley and pulled into a lot behind the building.

Sam didn't even have the car in park when Dean pulled his shirt off. Sam raised his eyebrow up at him but Dean just smirked as he slid his jeans and boxers off. Sam figured Dean was as horny as he was (probably hornier if he was already naked) and figured they were going to have sex before Dean went out in the rain. Sam turned the car off and turned to Dean. He put his hand on his chin and gave him a kiss, sliding his hand down his chest and trailing his hand down his abdomen until he got to Dean's hard cock. He wrapped his hand around Dean's hard cock and lightly fisted it a few times. Dean kissed him back then pulled away as he opened the door and got out. He leaned back in and looked at Sam, "C'mon take off your clothes and get out here."

Sam's mouth fell open. He stared at his brother like he was insane. Dean had always done crazy things and wanted to have sex in lots of unusual and risky places but Sam wan't really comfortable enough to just jump out of the car naked like Dean. Dean could do it and not give a fuck, he would do things like that anywhere and not care. "You're fucking crazy I'm not running around outside naked."

Dean closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He opened the door and leaned in, kissing Sam hard and running his hand down his face. "You don't have to run around. I want to make out with you in the rain and have sex. Always wanted to fuck you in the pouring rain. Come on Sammy... _please_?"

Sam pulled away, his eyes running down his brother's soaking wet naked body. He looked so fucking hot, his hair was drenched and flat, water was pouring off of his perfect muscular body, and he was smiling like Sam hadn't seen in a long time. 

Dean licked his lips. He looked at Sam and figured he's have to turn it up a little to get him to do it. Dean stood up and ran his hand across his own chest. Sam was watching him intently so Dean tugged on his nipple, then slid his hand across his abs. When he heard Sam suck in a breath he palmed his cock, getting a soft moan out of Sam. Sam was slowly losing it, he looked down for a second, but he could not keep his eyes off of his hot, naked, soaking wet brother fisting his cock. The rain was lucubrating each thrust so Dean started pushing his hips and really getting into it so Sam would give in.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he yanked his shirt off, throwing it aside and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him down and kissing him hard. Dean was so wet he now had Sam soaking wet but he didn't care he had to have this brother, he wanted him so bad because as always Dean had gotten him so horny he could barely stand it. Sam deepened the kiss, running his hand down Dean's back and sliding it down to grab his ass. Dean moaned into his mouth as he unbuttoned Sam's jeans. Sam pulled away long enough to get them off, and the second he had them off Dean was pulling Sam out of the car. Dean kicked the door closed and held Sam close, kissing him with so much passion Sam's knees were wobbling like they were made of jello. Dean had to wrap his arm around Sam and place a hand on the small of his back to hold him so he would not fall over.

Dean's tongue was swirling around Sam's mouth, he was kissing him so hard it felt like he was sucking the air right out of Sam's lungs. Sam looked at his brother, rain drops were beading off of his face and landing on his long eye lashes, his hair soaked, rain falling like mad around him. it was so fucking hot, and once again Dean had surprised him, talking him into something he would have never thought he would do but loved every second of it.

Dean ran his hand though Sam's long wet hair, grinding hard into him and nudging his legs apart. He slid a finger down the crack of his ass and teased the tip of his finger in.

Sam pulled back, about to tell Dean that it was bad enough they were naked out in the middle of God knows where and that there was no way he was going to fuck right now. It was one thing to make out for a few minutes, but Sam wasn't wild and crazy like Dean. Dean would fuck anywhere and not care if anyone was around or not, he always teased Sam that he was a prude but Sam just was more self conscious than Dean. But then Dean kissed him, he kissed him with so much passion it had Sam's head spinning. Dean's tongue was ravaging through his mouth, teeth lightly scraping against each other, his tongue tracing evrey inch of his mouth as he was grinding into him as he slowly teased his rim with one finger. Dean's other hand was running through his hair, gently tugging his long locks and twirling his fingers through it.

Dean rolled his hips and slid his hand down Sam's back and up his abdomen, tracing over every sensitive spot on his body. He worked his way up to Sam's face and traced his jaw, cupping Sam's face in his hand and caressing his face and he deepened the kiss even more. Sam was already almost delirious and when Dean kissed him harder he was now completely flustered. He wanted Dean so bad he no longer cared they were out in the open. Sam reluctantly pulled away from Dean, gasping for air.

Dean picked Sam up and put him on the hood of the Impala. He gave him a minute to catch his breath as he sucked on his neck. He pushed Sam's legs apart wider and ran his finger over his perfect pink hole and eased his finger in a little more. Dean trailed kisses up Sam's neck and whispered,"Fuck Sammy....want you so bad...always wanted to fuck you hard in the rain...so you gonna let me do it baby?"

The rain was coming down so hard, pounding down on them. It actually felt really good on their skin. Sam tilted his face up and let the rain beat down on his face. He didn't care where they were anymore, Dean always had him so horny he would let Dean fuck him anytime, anywhere. "Fuck me De...just do it I can't wait anymore."

Dean smiled and grabbed Sam's face, he tilted his head down and pressed his lips firmly to Sam's, his eager tongue licked it's way into his mouth. Sam moaned as Dean slid his finger into him and massaged his prostate, as his other hand stared stroking his cock. The cool rain mixed with the heat from Dean's tongue made him feel like he could no longer function. He sunk down into Dean, Dean held him up, his strong arms supporting him with a firm grip. He kissed his neck moving down his chest, working his way down his abdomen. He made sure Sam could support himself then stooped down and started licking Sam's puckered hole. 

Dean pulled his finger out and held Sam open, he latched his mouth down on him. The rain was lubing everything up, it was pouring down on them so hard everything around them was a blur. Dean teased his tongue around Sam's rim then dug it in impossibly deep, swirling it against the silky smooth skin. Sam screamed out and rocked into Dean, grasping his soaking wet head. He slid a hand down Dean's neck and raked his nails across his shoulders. He felt Dean moan into his ass, causing a vibration that sent a chill down his spine. Dean was happily thrusting his tongue around his brother's ass, he loved when he made Sam feel such intense pleasure and he also loved when he made it so good Sam got desperate for him to fuck him and started begging for it.

"Ohhh fuck...Dean oh shit....uhhh." Sam was rocking into him harder, it felt incredible but he wanted Dean to fuck him even more. "De...p-please...ohhh... _.shit_...please fuck me....mmm  I need it so bad..."

Dean immediately pulled back and stood up. He pushed Sam's legs apart and ran his finger down his spit slicked hole. "Fuck Sammy...god damn you're so fucking hot."

Dean rubbed his cock against Sam's rim, he eased in slightly and pulled back. "Want that baby? Want me to fuck the hell out of you right here on the hood of my car?

Dean leaned down and sucked on Sam's neck while slowly inching his cock in, he pulled back, licking up Sam's neck and whispered, "You look so fucking hot spread out on the car, god damn I want you so fucking bad. Want to fuck you so fucking hard baby... _shit,_ you're fucking gorgeous."

"Dean," Sam gasped breathlessly, clutching him close and grabbing handfuls of his hair.

"Tell me what you want baby, give you anything you want if you tell me."

"Fuck me De..fuck me so hard-"

Dean thrust into Sam so hard his voice cut off . He looked up at Dean and could barely stand how hot his brother looked, all wet and horny and so fucking hot. The rain was steadily poring on them, it felt amazing to have the cool water pouring on them while they were having hot steamy sex on the hood of the Impala.

Dean picked Sam up, he wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust up into him hard, they were soaked with rain and sweat and Sam's precome which was sweating out because he was so turned on by looking at his brother. It felt so amazing, and being outside seemed to make it even better. Dean had a kink for fucking in public, but they had never had sex out in the open like this. Sam was starting to develop a kink for it too. He saw headlights passing by but they were on the next street, every time a car passed he felt his cock twitch, it was almost like the thrill of being caught or someone seeing them fucking turned him on. At that moment he really didn't give a fuck about a damn thing because all that mattered was how amazing Dean's dick felt plunging deep in him, hitting his prostate just right.

"Mmmm yeah baby, you love it don't you? Fuck, I love it so damn much. Love your perfect tight ass. ohh shit Sammy, you're getting tight as fuck." Dean gasped as Sam clenched down on him.

Dean set him back on the Impala and laid him back, leaning over him. Sam pulled him close. Dean pressed into him as tight as he could while bucking his hips, rocking hard and fast into him. Sam yelled out, moaning and shuddering, he slid a hand around Dean's neck and the other down his back, digging his nails in and raking them back and forth.

Dean started sucking on Sam's neck, moving down and biting his shoulder. Sam was grabbing Dean's hair and tugging on it. Dean shifted enough to fist Sam's cock, Sam reached down and tweaked one of Dean's nipples. They were both moaning and panting, pushing into each other as hard as they could. Sam heard Dean make the groany-growl noise he always made when he was close, he stated grunting with each thrust. Sam grabbed his ass, he slid a finger across his rim, he was so wet from the rain it slid right in, he teased the tip of his finger inside. Dean sped up, fisting Sam's cock hard. Sam shoved his finger in all the way and eased a second one in. Dean spread his legs apart further and Sam was able to pound into his ass hard, hitting his prostate. Dean groaned and rocked his hips into his fingers hard, each roll of his hips sent his dick hard and fast into Sam's ass and then plunged Sam's fingers deeper into his own ass. They both screamed out and came within seconds of each other. Dean thrust a few more times, feeling complete ecstasy from the double stimulation. Sam was feeling just as blissed out, he pulled Dean into a rough kiss then pushed him back and stood up. He spun Dean around and pushed him down over the hood.

"Mmm yeah baby love it when you get all rough. Fuck me baby, bend me over and fuck me hard."

Sam kissed down Dean's back and sucked down on his neck, working his way down his spine until he got to his ass. He spread Dean open and plunged his tongue deep, he swirled his tongue around his brother's ass until both of them were hard again then he slowly entered him. Dean was pushing back, trying to get Sam to thrust all the way in. The rain was starting to slow down but that didn't stop them, Sam fucked Dean hard just like he wanted it. After another mind blowing orgasm Dean pulled Sam close and kissed him. He had a smirk on his face. 

Sam wondered what he was thinking. "What?"

"Nothin'...just, I have this list, kinda like a bucket list..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I call it the 'Fuckit List', and we did one of the things on it just now."

"What are the rest of the things on it?"

"You'll have to wait and see...so let's go and maybe we can do a few more on the way to the next job."

Sam rolled his eyes, but really he was excited to see what kinds of crazy things Dean would come up with and have them do, because deep down he loved when his brother got kinky.

Dean's smirk turned into a smile, he kissed Sam and laughed, "You seemed to really like fucking in the rain, guess next time we're driving and it's raining we'll have to pull over."

Dean kissed Sam again, sliding his tongue in his mouth and kissing him hard and deep as he ran his hand through his wet hair, they made out for awhile in the rain, and finally tore away from each other long enough to get in the car and get dressed. As Dean drove to the next city, Sam looked out the window and started forming a Fuckit List of his own, he could hardly wait to have sex with Dean in all kinds of crazy places, as always Dean had got him addicted to kinky sexual things with him because sex with Dean was the single best thing in the world, besides Dean himself. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled, the next thing on his Fuckit List was just up the road, and he could hardly wait. 

 

 


End file.
